


Rituals

by GoldExperience



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, and hide is a Supportive Boyfriend, kaneki is Mentally Ill confirmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldExperience/pseuds/GoldExperience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki waits for Hide to come home from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i have no idea how to write but i tried  
> also this is an au of sorts like,,, after the anteiku raid but kaneki escapes with hide yeah that works  
> also i literally havent written fanfiction in years so sorry

The apartment was silent, with Kaneki lying on the couch waiting for his boyfriend to return from work. Every day was the same routine: Wake up to Hide's alarm, watch him get ready, kiss him goodbye, and wait. Kaneki wouldn't admit it in front of him, but Hide was really all he looked forward to at the end of the day. While he was at work, Kaneki would try to distract himself with one of his books, though it always made him feel a bit empty. He missed his boyfriend talking to him, and hearing his soft breathing as he flipped through his novels. It brought peace to him, and for a little while made him feel like nothing could go wrong, like they were invincible.

Ever since Kaneki became a ghoul, he had to lay low, make sure he wasn't found out, for his sake and for Hide's. There was a constant fear that the CCG would find him and take him away from his love. Because of that, it was rare he went outside, unless Hide accompanied him. It was always so nice going out with him, even if he did draw a lot of attention to them. Kaneki didn't appreciate the weird looks people gave them, but Hide didn't care, so he stopped caring as well. After reminiscing for a while, Kaneki checked the clock to see the time.

And then, just like every day, the paranoia starts to set it. It's 6:30pm and Hide's shift ended a half an hour ago. Kaneki glances at the door, then back at the clock, and so on.  
After another 10 minutes of 'patiently' waiting, he starts to get frantic, debating whether or not to go try to look for Hide. He keeps fighting with himself before quickly coming it a conclusion and walking over to the door about to search for him. Intrusive thoughts start going through his head. What if he was in trouble? What if another ghoul found him? what if he was dead? And he couldn't do shit? Kaneki visibly shook at the thought and grabbed the door handle before it opened against his will. He immediately looked up and a sigh of relief escaped him.

Kaneki stood face to face with Hide. He looked a bit confused at first, until a knowing smile spreads across his face. He pulls Kaneki in for a hug, gently holding him as if he were made of porcelain.

"Hey, you alright? Sorry I took so long, I had some boring paperwork I had to finish."

".......Yeah, I was just a little worried, it's no big deal."

Hide frowned for a moment, looking like he was deep in thought. His regular smile came back to his face again and he let go of Kaneki, walking towards their couch. He motioned for Kaneki to follow, and he walked over, confused. Hide then grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap, earning a surprised squeak from Kaneki. Hide chuckled and held him close.

"Listen, you don't need to hide your feelings from me, okay? You know you can tell me everything, so please don't be afraid. Besides, your knight in shining armor is back now, so there's no need to be upset!"

Hide grinned and Kaneki just rolled his eyes before quietly laughing and pulling Hide closer. He clung to his warm boyfriend and instantly felt at ease, it was like home to him.  
"I'm sorry, I was just so scared something happened, I didn't know what to do."

"I know Kaneki, I'm here now though, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise you, okay? And if you ever feel nervous, just send me a text."

Hide leaned down and planted a small kiss on top of Kaneki's head, and he nods. He lies down with his wonderful boyfriend, getting lulled to sleep by his warmth and calming breaths.


End file.
